Rachel Alucard
Rachel Alucard is the head of the Alucard vampire clan, and is playable for BlazBlue series. Biography Rachel Alucard is the current head of the Alucard family, and a very powerful being. Rachel behaves like a stereotypical upper-class individual, often looking down upon others with boredom, arrogance, snobbery and apathy, and hates her vampire urges. She is seemingly one of the most powerful characters in the series to the point where she can 'keep up' with Terumi. Rachel can create a dimension called the Requiem which intersects with her dream world. She is always with her servants Nago and Gii and usually with her butler, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing. Both she and Valkenhayn seem to be the only characters who know that time was looping the Calamity Trigger a century before. She plays with the characters to push them forward to breaking the loop of time that is repeating itself. She has the Tsukuyomi Unit, a powerful Sankishin which has, according to Rachel, an "absolute defense". The "absolute defense" takes the form of a golden shield which defends Kagutsuchi from a laser fired by the Nox Nyctores known as Gigant: Take-Mikazuchi. The Legacy of Rachel Alucard *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger (2008-2009)'' *''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift (2009-2010)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II (2010-2011)'' **''BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend (2011-2012)'' *''BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma (2012-2014)'' Appearance Rachel is a young vampire girl with pale skin, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She wears Gothic Lolita fashion with a frilly black gown and jacket, red ribbon bow tie, a red bat symbol design cross from the front to the back on her dress, another red cross on her shawl and bottom half, high heeled black boots with a red cross, and a red ribbon on her left ankle. When she as young, her appears is similar when she grows up, except she wears black dress with red cross in the center and a big dark black-colored ribbon on the back, white bloose and retain her ribbon, white bloomer and black slippers. Personality Rachel is a stereotypical aristocratic heiress. She has an almost enchanting air of dignity and grace, yet is sarcastic and condescending to those she considers lower than her, always expecting them to have the highest standards of formality when conversing with her. Despite this, she does care deeply for her allies. Her butler, Valkenhayn, is fervently devoted to Rachel, as he was a loyal friend and respected rival to her father, the late Clavis Alucard. Rachel's familiars, Nago and Gii, despite taking punishment from her on a regular basis, remain loyal to her. Perhaps her most intriguing relationship is with Ragna. Although Rachel would never admit to it, she loves Ragna for his determination and unwillingness to give up even when the odds are against him. Theme Song Rachel Alucard's theme song is "Queen of Rose" from BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger. Sprites Trivia Gallery Illustrations Rachel Alucard (Calamity Trigger, Character Select Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Rachel_Alucard_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Rachel_Alucard_(Chrono_Phantasma,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Story Artworks Rachel_Alucard_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Normal).png|Default Pose Rachel_Alucard_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Pre_Battle).png|Pre-Match Rachel_Alucard_(Story_Mode_Artwork,_Defeated).png|DEFEAT! Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Vampire Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters from Romania Category:Neutral Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Characters Born in October Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2008 Category:Featherweight Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II Characters Category:BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:BlazBlue: Continuum Shift Characters Category:BlazBlue: Chrono Phantasma Characters